Shifted
by Tinykitten100
Summary: NO PAIRINGS AS OF YET. What happens when past crimes, somehow, end up sending a girl into an alternate universe where an unknown species and a bunch of people are standing around in matching pajamas? Heck if I know, but I guess we are about to find out. Rated M for general language, unnatural violence, and small adult themes later on. All homestuck characters if possible
1. Prologue

A/N: First fanfiction, this is a prologue of sorts. This is an OC of mine that I like. The main idea is that she finds a portal that sends her into the after planet of homestuck. In this case all characters exist together because a merge of what we will call dream bubbles but aren't really that because the merging is permanent. Her main dwelling happens to be her room because her own dreambubble merged with all the other homestuck characters.

Because i started it off the way I did, the first few chapters won't have homestuckers. (Maybe chatting between them idk.) But this won't last long and the first few chapters are to get the gist of who my OC is in many aspects.

Enough babbling! I do not own homestuck. Andrew hussie owns homestuck and all aforementioned homestuck characters.

WARNINGS: Violence, gore, personal shipping of characters, OC use, possible character flaws( point em out please), buisness, and slight adult themes (possible parental abuse) RATED M for safety and, well, because its homestuck.

SUMMARY

There was a quiet noise in the house. Not disturbing but always there. The noise wasn't noticeable, in the day, but could be heard at night. If you were up late enough, that is. It only made sense that the first to notice it would be a kid. Right? Wrong. Or well... to an extent. The person who would notice it wouldn't be the one who was least expected, everyone knew who she was, everyone knew what would happen to her. The person who would first notice it would have even if nothing had occurred years ago in the very house. Death waits for no one and rarely gives passes. Fate isn't a friend. What happens, happens and no one is going out of their way to try to save her. This is her life. This is her destiny. And everything in it has shifted.

PROLOGUE

The day the house was complete, the first family moved in. The first family, being them who bought everything, was selfish and greedy. Of course, no one said anything about it, they must have earned it, and worked pretty hard to get it. So most assumed they had no right to put them in their place, after all, although they weren't as flamboyant and greedy with their money, they were pretty rich themselves as was most who moved into the neighborhood. This would never change, and no thoughts neared the possibility, the neighborhood would forever belong to the rich.

The family lived there for some time, through many birthdays and parties, but as their lives went on and developed, so did their companies. The company they owned wasn't a threat to anyone else's, at first, but soon enough evidence came that their large chain of businesses were as sneaky as the people who owned them. Scandals and threats occurred and false identities were found on the side of the road by abandoned cars. The scandals and lies escalated so far into crime that there was no way to save anything. Then news came of people disappearing and being found dead, fifteen days after being originally kidnapped.

None of the people were ever of any importance, especially not to the neighbors, who, despite their kindness to the many charities that were in the city, didn't care about a few missing people. Sooner, rather than later, more and more people disappear. This goes on for months, and the neighbors don't notice, or at least choose not to, until one of their own disappears.

She was small, though not young, and wasn't like anyone else her age. And despite her matching dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, she wasn't anything like her family. Her hobbies extended from what was proper for her class and age. She was very open and optimistic. And yet, no one really ever knew who she was. Despite her differences, she was the jewel of the family, and her disappearance wasn't unnoticed.

It was a long time before they found her again, and when they found her, she wasn't in the best condition. Her body was half eaten. What wasn't marred with teeth marks was an expanse of cuts, deep cuts, that extended past the bone. The girl's family, outraged and hysterical, often were found banging on neighbors doors, trying to get answers in the dead of night. The family in the new house were quickly exposed, the children missing, later to have been found in the same state as the girl, and the parents found passed out, unable to run from what they had done.

However the outcome, both parents sentenced to death shortly after they healed, the girl's family was still angry and wanted revenge that could not be had on the original murderers. In a whole different area, a forgotten son and his family prepare, having heard the news, to move into the home he had spent his late school years in. The girl's family had known this, of course, and made plans for the future.

Demise struck the neighbourhood, the parents of the lost girl were dead and chances of revenge seemed diminished. The children moved on and everything seemed to blow over. Or so they had thought.

The third family that had moved in, unrelated to the second owners who had moved do to the unbearable loss of their daughter, was the same as the other two, a daughter and a couple of sons. Besides the girl, the family had no resemblance to any other before them and this was a tradition that followed throughout the families that chose to live there.

There was, in total, 14 families slaughtered in some unexplainable ways. The neighbors, however knowledgeable, never spoke. And the families, repeatedly, kept coming. It could have stopped, but the easy way to end this came and went the moment the first girl let out her last breath. But the solution was coming, and rather quickly at that. The neighbors, excited, knowing somehow, that the end to the chaos was near. They did not know what they would have to give up to achieve it and they also had no knowledge of what fate of the once beloved order that their neighbourhood held.

The last family wouldn't come for years. School wasn't yet over and the family was vacationing in the summer the year they were to move in to their new house.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: homestuck and all characters used in this story belong to Andrew Hussie.**

**A/N: since it took me so long to manipulate FFN so that I could post, it may be a big sign that screams ' this story can, and probably will, take a while to update. Though I promise not to post every other month, my inspiration and time are very, well... difficult to manage. School before stories and before that chores. Doesn't seem to hard, but I'm in gifted, meaning that I'm learning high school stuff. Not to brag, of course. Please Review and all that stuff that I should probably do when reading on FFN. Lol sorry.**

**WARNINGS: Language, minor mention of adult themes,chat logs, and homestuck.**

I was not too fond of moving, my life already sucked, and I did not look forward to all the work I would have to put in for something I did not want in the first place. So I generally sat around blogging, commenting, or, if I was lucky enough, chatting up some friends. Well I guess you could not call them friends, but they were friendly enough and they talked to me, so... what more could I ask for.

My mother walked up to me with an ugly scowl on her face that was not unnatural, considering how many times I saw it in twenty minutes. "The least you could do is help with your stuff." She asks, attempting a polite response. "Nah." My reply comes quick and bitter.

I loved my mom, but she does not seem to understand me anymore, and I don't help the situation. When my dad comes and asks me to help I quickly get off of my lazy (b)ass and help out with things. Of course this earns me a look from my mom, which, in turn earned my mother a tongue in her direction and a not so subtlety flipped a bird.

The moving did not take long, apparently wherever we were going had earned us a fair amount of help that we finished in a day. Most of the stuff in the house was various necessities, furniture, and pictures though not much of it was actually mine. We moved a lot so I kept the habit of keeping almost absolutely nothing I could not keep on my person or would die without. The only thing that left of mine, however, was my small amount of furniture and a couple of boxes filled with clothing and small good luck charms.

~A few weeks later...

Moving had been as boring as I'd though it would be, but honestly I should not expect any less. I mean, it happens as often as my father used to change his girlfriend. But that does not mean I had to agree with it by default, I suppose that it simply means that I hate it less, or more likely, that its easier to deal with.

I grab my phone as it starts to vibrate, earning me, yet again, a dirty look and a scowl from my mother. But lets be honest, I did not really care what my father's wife of the month thought, even if my father promised she would be the last.

CG starts pestering FU (no, it does not mean what you think it does that is just pure luck ;] ) at 15:25

CG: HEY

FU: what the hell do you want.

CG: SORRY IF I FUCKING INCONVENIENCED YOU WHEN I DECIDED I WAS ACTUALLY FUCKING BORED ENOUGH TO TALK TO YOU.

FU: this is why my name is what it is. But please, get on with it.

CG:I WANTED TO ASK WHEN YOU WERE MOVING TO YOUR NEW PLACE.

FU: already did.

CG: OH.

FU: anything else, oh great powerful leader?

CG: WHILE I APPRECIATE YOU GROVELING, I BELIEVE I HAVE GIVEN YOU A FAIR WARNING, THEREFORE I CAN FUCKING LEAVE WITHOUT BEING FUCKING PESTERED BY ANYONE FOR NOT DOING WHAT THEY FUCKING ASKED ME TO

CG ceased pestering FU at 16:00

My god, he just wasted like 40 minutes of my life. And what did he mean by a 'fair warning'. That guy had a stick up his ass or something because he was a real douche. I know that if I had something up my ass I would get to the doctor and get there fast. Whatever floats his boat, I guess.

My mom calls me from down the stairs and I slide down the rail like I know I'm not supposed to. "Faylen Sapphe! What did I tell you? You could get hurt and all because you are far to reckless than you ought to be." Her words bounce off me like they wanted nothing to do with me. And they really should not.

A random note, I should probably change my username, however awesome it is, foreverUndead, while interesting, was too related to my general personality. Meaning that I don't really have one, almost have as much personality as I do friends, which is zero. Of course it is not the best way to get friends or actually to get anywhere really.

What personality I did have generally screwed me over. Antisocial, sarcastic, and ,in general, anger management problems. No wonder my mommies keep leaving, huh?

TA began pestering FU at 12:00

TA: diid kk contact you?

FU: I will for once ignore the fact that there is no k in CG's name for the chance to have a, while rather unpleasant, conversation with you

TA: cut the thiit and anther my quethiion.

FU: ooooooooh. Fiesty, are we? Anywaaaaaaaays, yes he did. Why?

TA: one, don't briing up that biitch. Two, iith none of your fuckiing buiithneth. Three, Ii wouldn't wathe my tiime wiith an ath liike you.

FU: could you humour me and try to say 'Mississippi', it would really make my day

TA: fuck you

FU:gladly.

TA: that wath fuckiing cheethy.

FU: and your quirk isn't? I'm sure you noticed how obvious you lisp is and I hope you know it would be easy for someone to track you down and kill you.

TA: iim glad you care.

FU: what the fuck ever. Goodbye.

FU ceased pestering TA 12:15

I did not crush on this guy. Sure it would be fun to hang out and well... talk, but I definitely wouldn't want to waste my time. Besides, my personality matched his exactly, and I know from experience how well that works, which is not at all. I needed to prepare for school, but let's be honest, I did not give a shit about school.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am only updating, I ain't finished with this chapter yet. I plan on adding a flashback in italics but I wanted to give this out first while I am writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Hussie**

**WARNING: There will be some slight adult themes and crime that will come with the flashback. I believe the language is toned down in this one. (Don't worry, Gamzee will come soon and change that lawl. Chat logs.**

**Flashback may add another homestuck character but i doubt i will be able to add them all before the plot twist, which should be in the summary.**

Starting school was a time for excitement, for everyone else but me. It was a time to meet friends and make new ones, for those who actually had friends or wanted to have them. And most of all it was about regaining status. Students and teachers sized each other up, determining who was who and where that particular person might belong. The social ladder set in the first week, those on top beating those on bottom down to their level. And all year, everyone strived to make the leap from one rung to another. And I was stuck here with every stoner, teenage mother, and Broadway junkie for the rest of the year. It was possibly the worst fate to have.

Luckily I did not really need to listen in classes, or my phone pet would not be properly cared for. I actually knew all the curriculum, being homeschooled most my life, I was used to harsh militaristic learning. Sort of. My dad was not really all that harsh. But it still was absolutely boring listening to everything I already knew. So my phone often kept me company, and everyone knew not to question me about it. After all, I got straight A's.

AG started pestering FU at 10:00 AM

AG: Soooooooo. What ya doing? :::;)

FU: nothing interesting, they should really just let me teach.

AG: W8 a second. I have something interestiiiiiiiing to tell you!

FU: Go on. Your really the only person I can tolerate, don't ruin that.

AG: Wh8t? Me ruining something? H8rdly sounds like something I would doooooooo.

FU: Your pushing it.

AG:Ok8y. Ok8y. I'll get on with it gog your pushyyyyyyy. What I wanted to tell you is that I sent you something veeeeeeeery speciiiiiiiial.

FU: your extensive use of letters tells me otherwise.

AG: Don't be silly! you can't w8!

FU: I'm bursting with anticipation.

AG: GR8T!

FU ceased pestering AG at 10:30AM

~Less extensive time skip than before!

I walk home from school, alone ,and to avoid my family for a few minutes extra. I go up my driveway and into the old house heading straight to my room. I find a package lying on my bed with very suspicious cerulean handwriting scrawled on the side. Me being who I am, I ignore everything resembling a note and go straight for the gift inside. What I find is a weird gift to receive from spider8itch, but also seems very fitting.

Inside the box I find another small jewelry box. And inside that is a necklace with two charms. One was obviously the Capricorn sign but I could not tell what the other meant. Very ominous, I believe she has outdone herself, this time.

Ignoring the mysterious charm, I proceed down the stairs to find the phone ringing. Which was odd considering anyone I really ever talked to would text me and my parents were never home.

"Hey, Faylen.."

I didn't know who he was but I responded anyways.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out, y'know, with me and my friends. Go out to a couple of places and stuff... what we usually do."

I felt lonely so I accepted and then continued the conversation to its end. I didn't really know that anything could go wrong...

~Ominous flashback that isn't a flashback but more of information we have but she does not...

_A relatively tall girl walks up to a group of people. They were laughing and singing to unheard music. At first the girl __stood there, uncomfortable, and just awkwardly answered questions. Soon the boy who had called her and a couple of his friends started passing things around. She denied most of the items, not wanting to get into trouble. Soon, however, her will broke and she fell into the dizziness that most of the group occupied. Even though she wasn't nearly as intoxicated as the others, everything seemed like such a good idea. Why wouldn't she want to get stuff, even if the way she got them wasn't the best. In the middle of the chaos a fire had started, and when the fire was put out, the body of the boy who had called her that night was found as well. The investigation had started easily, a young woman had given them a lead, and they had no choice but to follow it to the one house that started it all..._

~skip to when she starts remembering...

I groan and roll over, my head hurt and it was really bright. I search for what dared to wake me and I find my phone vibrating on a wooden desk. I reluctantly pick it up and reply.

GC started pester FU at 10:00 AM

GC: HOP3 YOU H4D FUN L4ST N1GHT.

FU: shut up

GC: 1 B3T YOU D1D H3H3

FU: please not now

GC: SORRY TO BOTH3R YOU, 1 S1MPLY W4NT3D TO M4K3 SUR3 YOU GOT HOM3 ALR1GHT.

FU: thanks i guess

GC: NO PROBL3M

FU:oh you...

GC ceased pestering FU at 10:15 AM

My god she got on my nerves sometimes. I wasn't even up for two more minutes before I fell back to sleep with the sound of angry knocking at my door...

**i hope that I will figure out how to transition it from world to world without messing anything up! If you have the time, comment on how you might like to see the story turn after she gets settled in her new world. You can request a pairing or whatever, and I'll try and add it. I'll update sometime tomorrow if I can finish figuring and typing chapter four, if not tomorrow then Sunday.**


End file.
